How Loki Met Hawk
by Loki-Trickster21
Summary: Loki travels to Earth one night and meets Clint, the boy that will become his best friend and lover. But when tragedies begin to happen in both their lives, will their love be strong enough to overcome every single one of them? (Based on an RP with hawkeye13)
1. Chapter 1

**How Loki Met Hawk**  
**Chapter 1**

It had not been the best day for Loki. After having a big fight with Thor because of having humiliated him in sparring with Sif and The Warriors Three, he definitely felt awfully pissed. Not even reading was working on controlling his anger. So he decided to travel up the realms to get distracted. Jotunheim was not an option, he thought. Neither Vanaheim or Alfheim. But what about Midgard? He decided that even though Midgard was quite scandalous sometimes, it was the best choice. But he could not risk anyone knowing where he was going if he asked to use the bifrost. That is how he ended muttering a recently learned spell in his room, teleporting himself to Earth.

~ O ~

After a full show, Clint went to sit outside the circus tent to look up at the night sky. Since he and his brother, Barney, had ran away from the children's home they we're sent to, they had became members of the Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders. They we're always on the run, traveling all Europe giving performances. However, the shows we're always tiring, and he needed a break sometimes. That is how he ended sneaking out to the back of the tent and outside to stare at the stars for a while.

~ O ~

A thin, green and blue tornado left Loki on Earth. He began to walk aimlessly, his mind far away in it's own thoughts. He must've been walking for hours, for he didn't noticed when a voice spoke to him. "If you're here for the show… you missed it." His cloud of though disappeared and he looked down at the boy who had spoke. "What?… Which show is this you talk about mortal?"

Clint was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression. Who did this guy thought he was? "The Circus… Mortal? Really? Well whatever you say, jolly green giant." He stood up and looked at the strange boy with mysterious green eyes. Loki crossed his arms, clearly not amused by the comment. "I am not a giant. And what is this 'Circus', as you so call it?"

"Never heard of a circus? You aren't from around here are you?"

"No, I come from…" He hesitated. "..well, far away."

"You've never heard of a circus? Like ever?" Clint's eyes where wide open now.

"Um, no… what is wrong with that?" Loki raised an eyebrow slightly confused. The excitement in Clint's voice was very obvious. "Circuses are the best thing ever! Stop by tomorrow at noon and you'll get to see the show." He smiled at Loki.

"Um… alright, I suppose." He slightly returned the smile to the boy. At this the boy hold out his hand. "I'm Clint." He hesitated a little, but finally decided to shake it. "Loki."

"Like the god? Awesome!.. Well what brings you here? If you have no idea what a circus is.."

"Uh… I actually.." He sighed, knowing the boy would not believe the truth of who he really was. "I had a fight with my brother. Needed to get away from him."

Clint gave a nod in Barney's direction. "I know how that feels. Older brothers. They can be a pain."

"True that. I need a break sometimes."

"I feel ya…" He glanced around to make sure Barney was not looking. "..wanna see something cool, with the animals?"

"Uh, sure." He smiled lightly. Clint grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him behind the tent to a tiger cage. "These are the tigers we use for the show." He opened the cage door and slipped inside before closing it again. Loki observed him curious but slightly nervous. "Aren't those dangerous?"

"Yup, they could rip me apart if they wanted. But they won't." He walked over to a tiger slowly and petted it's head. "I grew up around this guys. My brother hates when I come in here."

Loki watched with interest as the tiger liked Clint's touch and didn't harmed him. "And where is he now?"

"My brother? He's helping with the cleaning."

"Oh… and why doesn't he likes that you come in here?"

"He's scared I'll get murdered." He sat down beside the tiger and kept petting him. Loki sat down over a barrel on a side of the cage. "Well I understand his fear in a way, I mean, look at the teeth of those animals." He made a gesture to the tigers.

"Oh come on, their adorable!" Clint laughed as the tiger licked his face. Loki made a face of disgust, but chuckled lightly at the gesture of affection as Clint wiped his face off with the sleeve of his shirt.

"So do they have names?" Loki found himself asking.

"Nope. Can't name them. My mentor says we get too attached."

"I believe you already are attached."

Clint gave a knowing shrug and hugged the tiger, smiling at Loki. "I know."

"Then why not name him.." He smiled back, now more confidently. Suddenly a rather loud thunder was heard and Loki shifted a little where he was. "My brother must be wondering where I am, I believe I must go."

"So soon? You just got here!" Clint stood up too quickly scaring the tigers, and when the thunder boomed once again it startled and jumped onto him ripping into his arms with it's claws. "Shit!"

Loki got startled and alarmed, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He muttered a spell out loud that made the tiger flinch, then step back and lay down obediently. Clint's eyes widened slightly for a moment. "What the…"

He winced at his arms and began to stubble quickly over to the cage door. Loki helped him out, still worried about his state. "Are you alright?"

"Ya they're just scratches, nothing stitches can't fix." He gave a small smile to Loki.

"But, won't your brother be mad?" Loki touched Clint's arm softly. He winced a little at the contact. "Ow… don't worry about my brother. If he's mad, he's mad… I don't care."

"But if he never knows it will be better." Loki reached over and put both his hands over one of Clint's arms. Muttering some words, his wounds started to heal slowly. Clint's eyes widened once more. "What the…"

Once the first arm was completely healed from any wounds, he did the same with the other one. "How'd you… what.."

When finished, Loki looked at Clint. "It's ancient magic."

"Magic?… Ancient magic?"

"Yes… ancient ma- would you stop looking at me like that?" Clint shook his head. "Sorry… just that sou- wait… Loki.. Lightning.. Ancient magi- no.. no way… no way in hell." Loki just stared at him and nodded slowly, knowing that words we're not the best option.

"No.. gods aren't real.. They're something Barney tells me stories about at night.. stories. Just stories nothing more.."

"We are very real. Now if you excuse me, I have to go before my brother comes here and breaks the whole place looking for me." He turned away from Clint and walked outside of the tent.

"Wait!" He ran after Loki. "will you come back?" Loki stopped and turned to Clint giving him a sincere smile. "I have a show to see, don't I?" Clint's mouth turned into a wide and bright smile. "See you tomorrow, Loki!"

"Until then, Clint." He walked away and when he was sure no one saw him, teleported back to Asgard.

From inside the tent, Barney called his brother. "Clinton, where are you?!"

"I'll be inside in a second." He went running into the tent, anxious for his performance the next day.

End of chapter 1...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clint was outside the tent getting ready for their last performance of the day. He poked his head and took a glance into the tent looking for Loki, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Guess he's not coming…"

From the back Barney called for him. "Clinton? Where are you? Show's about to start!"

"I'm coming! I was just looking for someone!" He grabbed his bow and ran to the back with his brother to finish preparing the animals.

Loki was in the library when he remembered about the show. He picked a few books not caring for the subjects and headed to his room. Unluckily for him he had to find Thor in his way. "Where are you going with all those books Loki? Aren't you going to have dinner with us?"

Loki lied expertly, as always. "No, I'm not hungry. I will be in my chambers reading. Don't disturb me until tomorrow." Even his own brother was easy to fool, he thought. "Uh… fine… if you change your mind then join us." When Thor finally left Loki locked himself in his room and teleported back to Midgard once again.

Once on Earth he walked to the tent where the next show was supposed to be presented and took a look inside. "So many midgardians here…" He carefully made his way between the people and took a seat on one of the highest benches to have a better view. He looked everywhere for any sign of Clint, but did not spotted him anywhere. "I suppose he must be getting ready…" He waited for the show to start and glanced around at the people.

It must have passed at least 20 minutes when the show finally started. The first act was a man who, according to himself, could see the future and read minds. Then the tigers made a few tricks, including jump rings, one of them set on fire. Then some jugglers made several acrobatic leaps and walked the tightrope. After that, a wizard did some tricks. Loki watched with interest. The simple tricks of the magician did not compare to what he could do. His assistant wore a somewhat flamboyant clothes, full of bright colors. Quite odd, Loki thought. Then followed Clint's act, showing his abilities with the bow and arrow. Loki was amazed at how good he was. In a brief moment Clint glanced up in the audience and met Loki's eyes, waving at him with a smile. Loki smiled back at him, observing amazed at his skills and enjoying the rest of the show.

When their performance ended, Clint went outside the tent and sat down, putting his bow back into it's case. Loki waited for the majority of the people to leave first and then walked outside looking for his friend. He spotted him sitting outside the tent and walked towards him. "Wonderful show…"

Clint glanced up at him and smiled brightly. "Thanks! Glad you could make it." Loki smiled back at him. "You are very skilled with the bow and arrows. I'm impressed."

"Thanks!" He put his bow case down and stood up. Loki's face turned serious and he gave a long sigh. "So… um… I wanted to clarify what happened yesterday. I know you probably still, well, confused."

"I think it's safe to say I'm pretty confused." They both chuckled. "Yes, I can imagine." Loki took a deep breath and proceeded to explain. " But what I said was true. I can be the god of lies, but I didn't lied to you. This is who I am."

"So, let me get this straight… you're Loki, and your brother is… Thor?" Loki nodded in response. "Yes, exactly."

"And you're gods." Clint's facial expression seemed pretty calmed, and he seemed to be taking fairly well what Loki was telling him. "Yes. That is why I am not familiar with most of the things here in Earth. I come from Asgard."

Clint gave a shrug. "That's reasonable then… I'm guessing you have to leave…" He looked down, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I do." He sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky. "But I don't really want to…" Clint sat down next to him. "If you do come back tomorrow, we won't be here. We'll be in a new city. We can't stay in one place for too long."

Loki sighed and looked at Clint with hope in his eyes. "Can I… go with you? I know we barely know each other but I don't really have anything in Asgard. My brother will be the future king, there is nothing for me there. Maybe I can start a new life, in here, with the circus. My magic will be useful." Clint looked back at him. "Are you sure about that? We aren't good people. My mentor doesn't just teach me how to do my act, but to kill people and steal. I'd love it if you came though, it'd be great to have someone other than Barney to hang around… Wouldn't your brother miss you?"

"I am a trickster and a liar. I have made many bad things in my life as well." He glanced at the sky again. "I don't care if Thor will miss me, I certainly will not. Besides he will be very busy with his preparation for his future coronation. I doubt he will have time to even think about me." Clint made a sound quite similar to a hum. "I bet that's not true…"

Loki shrugged. "So what? I don't want to go back anyways…" Clint smiled excited. "So you want to stay? I'm sure we could find you an act. Just don't tell anyone who you really are…" Loki returned his smile, hopeful. "Really? Wonderful! And I won't, but, will I need another name?"

Clint nodded. "Probably. Any names in mind?" Loki thought for a moment. "Hmm… no, not really." There was silence for a few minutes until Clint finally spoke, or better said, screamed.

"I got it! Tom! You look like a Tom." Both smiled at the sound of the name. "Sounds good, alright then." Clint stood up. "Alright, /Tom/. Want to go meet my brother?" Loki chuckled at Clint's attempt of a funny voice. "I will be enchanted to."

"Great! Come on! He's in the back." He grabbed Loki's arm and lead him to the backside of the tent. When they arrived, as Clint had said, Barney was there. He turned and glanced at the pair. "Who's your friend Clinton?"

"This is Lo-Tom. He's member of the circus." Loki felt quite nervous but smiled as confidently as he could. "Um, hello. You must be Clint's brother."

"That would be me. I'm Barney." he hold out his hand. "What do you do?" Loki shook his hand. "I do um… magic." Barney smiled. "Magic? Exciting."

"Yes, I hope I can be accepted here and be a part of the act." Barney nodded at him. "We accept everyone. We're family here."

"Not really…" Clint muttered.

"Well, Clinton and I keep it to ourselves."

"Oh, well then I suppose that is a yes." Loki was relieved, he was now a part of the circus, as far as he was aware. Clint then started walking. "Ya… Come on! I wanna show you around!" Loki followed behind. "Okay. Nice meeting you!" He called back to Barney.

Barney smiled and gave a single wave at them. "Likewise. Clinton be back by 10 got it?!" Clint pouted and rolled his eyes. "Ya ya whatever!" He grabbed Loki's arm and dragged him to where they kept the animals. Loki let himself be lead to the tigers cage once more. "Your brother seems nice."

"Ya he's great. He basically raised me."

Loki gave a light chuckle. "At least he doesn't keep asking you where are you going. He gives you more freedom than I had." Clint smiled and reached through the cage to pet a tiger. "Dude I live at a circus, freedom is one of the outsides. Barney doesn't care as long as I stay on circus grounds."

"Lucky you." Loki's eyes went to the tiger Clint was petting for a moment. "Would… he harm me if I touch him?" Clint observed smiling at Loki, who was watching the tiger curiously. "No, he's friendly as long as he isn't startled. You'll be ok, go on pet him."

"Uh… okay." He lifted an arm to pet the tiger but hesitated in midway. "I… I don't know if I dare to."

"Come on, /Tom/ it's not that bad." He grabbed Loki's hand and made him pet the tiger. Loki was nervous but surprised when the tiger seemed to liked his touch. "Your right. I think he likes me." Clint smiled brightly. "Do you want to go in the cage?"…

End of chapter 2…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Come on, /Tom/ it's not that bad." He grabbed Loki's hand and made him pet the tiger. Loki was nervous but surprised when the tiger seemed to liked his touch. "Your right. I think he likes me." Clint smiled brightly. "Do you want to go in the cage?"…

~O~

"What?!" Loki's eyes widened slightly worried, but his curiosity ended up winning, as always. "Um… well, I guess." Clint smiled and walked over to the entrance of the cage with Loki following close behind. "Great ok, first things first, no sudden movements. Slow, calm movements and leave any weapons out here. Ready? I'll go in with you."

"Okay, I do not have any weapons with me actually, so I think I'm good. You will go in first right?" He asked still a little nervous. "Right." Clint opened the cage door and stepped inside. Loki poked his head first looking around. He looked like a fool to be the god of mischief, and with his magic there was nothing the tigers could really do to him, but he wanted to make sure it was secure before stepping inside. Clint walked over to the middle of the tigers and petted one. "Come on Loki… I mean Tom."

"We are alone, you can call me by my name." He smiled and carefully stepped inside, then walked over slowly to where Clint was sitting. Clint patted the floor next to him, and so he sat down beside him and raised a hand to pet one of the tigers. "Go on it's ok." Clint encouraged him. Loki placed the hand over the tiger's head and petted him, the tiger purring a little in response. "I would like to name him."

"Go ahead."

"Would they don't mind?" Clint smiled and huffed waving a hand in the air. "They won't mind." Loki grinned and hugged the tiger lovingly. "I think I will name you… Askari." He kept petting the tiger's head and talked to him. "Do you like the name?" The tiger licked his face in response. "Ugh… okay good."

Clint laughed. "Askari likes you." Loki chuckled, wiping his face. "Yes, it seems so. You want to know something?"

"What?"

"For some odd reason I feel more at home here than how I ever felt in Asgard." He sighed. Clint raised an eyebrow at his statement. "Asgard is not a good place?"

"No, it was a good place. But I barely had any friends. Thor was the popular one. And my father never…" He gave another sigh. "Let's just say that Thor was the favorite. It was as if I didn't existed sometimes." He looked down at the floor. The memories of his home made him feel dreary and unloved.

Clint looked at him sadly. "That's ok… I get the whole dead beat father thing…" Loki glanced up at him. "What do you mean?" Clint gave him a weak smile. "My dad wasn't… exactly father of the year."

"Oh… then I guess you get what I'm trying to explain. It's just… I would like him to look at me once, not Thor, but me…" He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. "But that will never happen. I am and have always been alone…"

Clint glanced at him and gave a small smile. "You aren't alone. You got me!.." Loki tried to smile slightly. "Thank you. Nobody had cared for me this much before. And I suppose I got Askari too, right?" He hugged the tiger again.

"Right." Clint chuckled and leaned against another tiger.

"So how do I know that your mentor will let me be on the show and stay with the circus?"

"He said he needed a new member."

"Oh… I still do not know what kind of magic I can use for the show."

"We can work on that tonight when everyone's gone to sleep."

"Alright then…" Loki glanced outside the tent to the starry sky, getting lost in his thoughts again. Clint stared at him. "You miss it don't you?" Loki shook his head slightly and looked back at Clint. "No… I don't…"

Clint smiled lightly. "If it's worth anything… I don't want to be here, at the circus." Loki raised an eyebrow confused. "Why not?" Clint glanced down at the floor of the cage. "I don't like stealing."

"Oh… but if that is the case then why didn't you left earlier?"

"Because… the moment Barney and I leave, is the moment someone finds us and takes us to a orphanage and we get separated."

Loki raised a hand to pat Clint's shoulder, but hesitated and held it back. "Choices in life are never easy."

"Ya, you're right… but I guess since I've got a friend now to talk to." He smiled brightly over at Loki, as the other returned the smile. "Same I say… I think you are the first real friend I have ever had. Well, besides my books." Clint chuckled. "Ya, so won't your brother come looking for you?"

"I doubt it… although sometimes I fear he will… Heimdall can tell him where I am."

"I'm sure he'll come looking. I know Barney would."

Loki's expression changed for a moment. "Even if he comes I will not go back, he can not obligate me." Clint sighed and looked up at the sky. "I understand."

"Do you want to see something?" Loki smiled and stood up to get out of the tiger's cage. "Sure." Said Clint standing up as well.

They got out of the cage carefully and then Loki dragged Clint to a dark corner of the tent. "I think you will like this." He formed green sparks in his fingers and then made them fly around them. Clint looked around at them with a bright smile. "Loki that's amazing!"

Loki smiled at him. "I knew you would like them." Clint kept staring at them completely amazed. "Is… just… amazing!" Loki chuckled lightly. "I can make more, look." He formed more sparks of many different colors and watched them as they flew around Clint with a smile. "Thanks Loki…"

"For what?"

"Being my friend. It's rare that I get them."

Loki smiled brightly at him. "I should thank you as well, I am glad we are friends."

Clint hesitated before hugging Loki. "I'm glad you're staying I don't want to force you to." Loki's eyes widened slightly and his cheeks blushed, but he smiled and returned the hug happily. "So am I… and you don't have to, I am staying because I want to."

Clint then pulled away and smiled. "I'll show you where the beds are."

"Alright…"

End of chapter 3...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! New chapter! Sorry for taking a bit. Hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Clint took Loki's hand and pulled him outside to where the smaller tents we're, pointing at them. "Over there." Loki looked at them. "And in which one will I sleep?"

"We can share one till you get your own if that's ok."

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Great… so how long before your brother comes looking?"

Loki huffed. "I don't know for certain. Maybe a couple of days. Could be less, knowing him." He rolled his eyes. "He always worries too much, thinks I can't take care of myself." Clint patted his back smiling. "That's what big brother's do, they worry about their little brothers. It's normal."

"I know, but still pisses me off that he always wants to know every single thing I do. If I go out, if I talk to someone… even if I scratch my back he wants to know it." He gave a heavy sigh resting his chin in his hand.

"He cares that's why…" Clint gave him a small smile. "Yes, but he exaggerates… anyways, do you have an idea of where the circus is going next?" Loki decided to change the subject, he didn't wanted to talk more about Thor or why he cared about his 'delicate little brother'.

"No clue, we just pack and leave with no clue where we go next."

"Oh, I guess that's the interesting part of it." He was starting to feel tired and gave a slight yawn. Clint smiled at him. "It's late… we should get some sleep we got a lot of work to do tomorrow." He walked over to the tent and opened it. Loki followed him, another yawn escaping his mouth. "Alright." They walked inside and Clint gave Loki an extra sleeping bag. Loki took it and placed it on the floor. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Clint climbed into his sleeping bag, followed by Loki. They both turned to their sides and closed their eyes, almost instantly falling asleep.

~O~

In the middle of the night Clint woke up. He glanced at Loki, who was sleeping soundly in his side, then carefully sneaked outside as quiet as he could be. After a few minutes Loki began to move slightly because of a dream, then he woke up. He looked around, not seeing Clint anywhere. "Clint?…"

Clint walked down to the shooting range with his bow. He was used to practice in the middle of the night. He picked up an arrow and stared at the target. Meanwhile Loki stood up and poked his head outside the tent looking for him. When he didn't saw him, he walked around the place in silence and after a few minutes walking he spotted his friend at the shooting range. He decided to stay quiet and observe keeping his distance.

Clint shoot the arrow and it hit just a centimeter off the bulls eye. "Damn it…" He took a deep breath and tried again, this time hitting dead center. Loki smiled amazed and walked towards him. "You sure have good aim…" Clint jumped a bit startled. "Oh, hey… thanks! I work really hard on it. If I don't do well in my show they beat me or Barney up until either of us get it right. I just don't want them to beat up my new friend over my mistake so I'm training hard." Loki raised an eyebrow. "What mistake are you talking about? You have done nothing wrong. They should not hit you for trying your hardest."

Clint sighed. "If I miss the bulls eye by an inch it's considered a horrible mistake and I have to learn my lesson." Loki looked vexed. "I understand it is their rules, but I completely disagree…"

"Ya, I disagree too." Clint shrugged and picked up another arrow. Loki left it that way, he spotted another bow on a corner and went to pick it up. Clint shot his arrow, hitting the center once again. "You know how to shoot?"

"Thor took me a few times to the training grounds, although I was never good at it. I was always better with magic and spells." He picked up the bow and took an arrow standing beside Clint. "I guess it will not hurt to give it a try." He shot the arrow and it flew outside hitting a tree. Clint laughed. "Straighten your arm a little."

Loki chuckled and took another arrow. "Just as I thought, I still suck at this."

"You aren't that bad."

Loki laughed hard. "Are you serious? I just hit a tree!… Let me try once more." He shot again and this time the arrow hit, but still a few inches away from the bulls eye. Loki sighed and sat down on the ground. "I give up I better stay with magic."

"Don't give up. That was a great shot."

"I wasn't even close to the bulls eye."

"You we're only a few inches off. That's not bad."

Loki was slightly frustrated. "However I will not hit it… I never do." Clint walked to Loki and grabbed him another arrow. "Alright get up. Keep your arm straight, relax and just let your arm flop back, don't take your eyes off the target." Loki rolled his eyes. "Why do you insist?" He got up lazily and took the arrow. "Fine but this is the last try." He stood up straight and got in position.

Clint stepped close behind him watching the target. "Remember relax and keep your eye on the bulls eye." Loki did as told and breathed deeply trying to concentrate. Finally with one more breath he shot the arrow, hitting the bulls eye. He stayed in total shock, Clint beginning to clap excited. "See! You did it!" Loki was still in shock with his eyes wide open. "I… did… it." Clint began to laugh. "I told you you could!" Loki turned to look at Clint and smiles brightly. "I did it! Thank you!" He could not hold his excitement and hugged his mortal friend. "You're welcome!"

Loki then pulled away and laughed. "I believe you are a better instructor than my brother." Clint smiled back at his comment. "I have been shooting since I was really little. I know a few things." Loki smiled. "No doubt."

Loki yawned softly. "I believe I'll go back to sleep a few more hours. You will stay up?" Clint nodded. "Ya, I hardly sleep anymore."

"Alright then, see you in the morning." He then waved at Clint and walked back to the tent. Clint waved back at him before picking another arrow.

~O~

The sun began to rise announcing a new day. Loki slowly woke up to find a passed out Clint on the floor of the tent, laying on his stomach and his face buried into the pillow. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. He had had enough rest, so he stood up and stretched before walking out of the tent. He walked around the place, there we're few people already up, but no one seemed to be in a rush of leaving yet, so he sat down on the ground to observe the rest of the twilight.

Clint slowly started to wake up. He noticed Loki was gone, so he put on new clothes before walking out. He spot him sitting on the ground a few feet away, with his knees up to his chest watching the twilight in silence. Trying to be as quiet as he could he walked to his friend and sat down beside him. Loki glanced to his side where his friend had just sat down. "Oh, hey." Clint smiled at him sweetly. "You alright?.."

Loki ignored his question, looking back up. "It is beautiful…" Clint followed his eyes looking at the amazing spectacle of colors projected in the sky. "Ya, it is. My favorite part of the day." Loki sighed completely relaxed. "So, at what time does the circus leaves?"

Clint pointed at all the people packing up the giant tent of the show. "In about five minutes." Loki stood up after a few moments, looking at Clint with a smile. "Do you need help taking out your tent?"

"Ya if you don't mind." Clint stood up after and started walking towards the smaller tents, Loki following close behind. They started putting away their tent, long minutes passing with no conversation.

"So Loki, what's Asgard like?" Clint asked once they had finished.

"Asgard?… Well how can I explain it. It would be better if I showed you…" With a single wave of his hand a portal opened from where Asgard was clearly visible in all it's splendor. Clint's eyes widened. "It's beautiful.." Loki smiled at him, closing the portal.

"Do you miss it?" Loki didn't knew how to respond to that. He did missed it in a part. His mother, mostly, who had been the only one who had always shown him love. But he did not at the same time. In fact, he hated his life there. Empty, lonely…

"No… I don't know…"

Clint noticed Loki felt conflicted with himself. "It has to be better than this crap home.."

"Not in every aspect." Said Loki quickly.

"Like what?"

"Well… life was good at home I'm not saying it wasn't, but I was always alone. Here is different, I have a friend. A wonderful one." He smiled brightly at Clint, who returned the smile equally. How beautiful he looked when he smiled, Loki thought.

"You're not too bad yourself Loki." He chuckled.

End of chapter 4...


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings friends! Sorry for taking a bit on posting this next chapter. I have been very busy lately. But here it is chapter 5, and I hope to have more time now to continue writing and posting. Thank you to all the followers of the story and to those who like it so far. As always, reviews make me happy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Suddenly they heard a light thunder and the sky started to turn strangely cloudy. Clint raised an eyebrow. "Freak thunderstorm?" Loki looked up, a worried look on his face. "It is not a thunderstorm…"

"Then what is it?" Loki sighed annoyed. "My brother…"

As soon as he spoke, a tall, blonde boy landed in front of them. Hammer in hand, he was brawny. Too much so for a boy like him. Although he was technically /not/ a boy.

"I'm guessing that's Thor…"

"Yes…"

Thor went straight to Loki. "Loki, I finally found you. What are you doing here?" Loki stepped backwards, away from him. "That is none of your business Thor." For a moment, Thor turned his attention to the boy who was staring at them with an anxious look. "Who is this mortal?"

Clint took a step forward. "I'm Clint Barton, and I personally think you should let Loki stay."

"He must go home to Asgard where he belongs."

"No, Thor, you are wrong. I don't belong there. I don't belong anywhere." Thor turned his attention back to Loki. "What are you saying Loki? You are my brother, I want you to be by my side where I can protect you an-"

"See?! That is what I mean Thor." Loki cut him off mid sentence. "You always think I need protection. Well let me make something clear. I can take care of myself."

Clint had remained silent, watching their discussion. "Can I say something?"

Both Thor and Loki turned to look at him. "Ok, on one hand Thor is justified because he only wants to protect you Loki… but on the other hand Loki does need his space. So really neither of you are wrong."

That was surely helpful.

After a few moments of silence, Thor was the first to speak.

"I understand it. Don't I give you your space Loki?"

"No you don't." Loki muttered under his breath.

"See, we are getting somewhere!" Clint was the only one who seemed enthusiastic about this whole deal solving up. Although for Loki it seemed like they we're getting nowhere. "Thor can you promise to give Loki his space from now on and respect his choices?" He shrugged. "I mean this is coming from someone with a protective older brother as well."

"I do respect his choices, I've always have. But he must come back to Asgard."

"And what makes you think I will Thor?" Loki was glaring at him defiantly.

"What are you even doing here? You have nothing here, you are alone. You must come back."

Now that made Loki angrier. "I have more here than home! I feel better and for once, not alone! I will not go back!"

Clint watched in complete silence as they both went back and forth in what seemed an unsolvable dilemma. They we're both so stubborn.

"Thor please… just leave and let me be. I will be fine."

Thor sighed. "Do you really want this life?" Loki nodded. "Yes."

After staying silent for a moment, Thor finally gave up. "Fine… but only with one condition." Both Loki and Clint raised an eyebrow at his words. "And what is that?"

"You must come to Asgard every five days to visit so we will know you are alright." Loki huffed annoyed. He would need to agree, or Thor would make him return. He gave a sigh. "Fine, I will."

"Alright then, take care brother, and farewell." He lifted his hammer to the air and left.

Clint glanced at Loki. "You ok?"

"Yes.. I'm fine." Said Loki a little bit too quickly. Clint stood still looking at him. "You sure?"

Loki gave a sigh and met the eyes that we're staring at him with a hint of worry and pity. "I didn't wanted to have to go back to Asgard again, but with Thor being so stubborn I had no other choice but to agree."

"He's only looking out for you" Clint shrugged. "It's a big brother's thing."

"At least he let me stay." A smile formed on Loki's lips.

"Ya, that's a good thing." Clint's face brightened noticeably. "I'm glad you're here. I don't make a lot of friends. Honestly, you're the first."

"So are you. You are the only one who has not rejected me, besides Thor of course…"

Clint nodded slowly. "I'm not allowed to have friends."

"Why not?"

"Remember, they're turning me into a weapon. Friends make me "weak"." Clint glanced down kicking a rock with his foot.

Loki stared at him in half confusion half annoyance. "Weak? You are anything but weak. Clint, I know you can't leave the circus, but… don't you wish you has another option? Another election?"

"Ya, I do." Was Clint's simple response. Loki reached to hold up his chin, but hesitated mid way. "Well, so did I… and I found one. Maybe if you keep looking you will find something better along the way."

"Maybe… let's get going before they leave us." Clint looked up, his smile returning.

"Alright, let's go."

End of chapter 5...


End file.
